


Pay for the crime of feeling

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Bathing/Washing, Character Study, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female submission, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Inspired by Music, Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Sailor Moon Manga, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: Queen Nehellenia is vain, misanthropic, and rumored mad and certainly not to be trifled with. The sailor senshi from the planet Cocoon dares to step out of line, and suffers the consequences.





	1. When all your pride is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this year I thought I wanted to get back into animu fic, started writing some but I never knew if I wanted to publish it until I looked at this and decided I wanted to share...
> 
> Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon is one of my favorite Sailor Moon baddies. Her design was so cool and her back story alluded to in the art collection was really interesting, I was so sad we didn't get to see her more. For purposes of this story I gave her a pretty generic civilian name that relates to, of course, Itzpapalotl, a goddess from Aztec mythology. Nehellenia is also definitely my favorite Sailor Moon villain, even above Queen Beryl, because of her vanity and sheer pettiness that perfectly lends her to a BDSM flavored fic lol.
> 
> Inspired by the Duran Duran song "Proposition" from the album Notorious, ironically not actually a sexy song.

The violet-haired woman's body was used to the cold of the dark of the moon, so every trip into the light sent her sinuses haywire. 

She pulled her stole closer. She wouldn't complain, not out loud anyway. She fiddled with the deep purple cabochon stone in her lap. Her ticket in, so to speak. 

The opalescent Moon Kingdom appeared on the horizon. Dark horses carried by magic raced towards it with manic energy. They clacked on the white roads, ghastly reflections against the crystal buildings with veins of pink and gold. It was truly magnificent here.

"Queen Nehellenia, welcome." 


	2. "Show me my youth!" she cried

Nehellenia remembered the day when her mother threw her down as a sacrifice on the white, marble altar of Queen Serenity. 

"She can transform," the woman said, gritting her teeth. "Teach her to manage it." 

The princess, raven hair overwhelming her small body, looked up at the pale Moon queen with silver hair. Her face was flawless. Her eyes were cold. Even with this violent and final rejection, Nehellenia idolized her. 

"We have banished you for a reason, and you have shown no remorse. And now you throw an innocent child at my feet?" Queen Serenity stood, outraged. Her guard was at the ready behind her in vibrant colors that Nehellenia has never seen in her world before, holding weapons engraved with the same emblems on their foreheads. 

"Your crimes against my kingdom--" 

"Your  _kingdom_ \--" 

Nehellenia had always blocked out the black words between the two queens. She sighed. When the late queen mother passed, Nehellenia ascended to the throne in somber ceremony, and thenceforth as a representative of her kingdom she received these regular invites. 

"Make them suffer consequences if they forget us," the crone queen had croaked. Nehellenia glanced at her shriveled body on the bed for the last time and walked out. Hatred and bitterness did not make great preservatives. 


	3. Without surrender, if you stay

The royal palace guard and planetary senshi greeted her in the gardens outside the palace entrance. The one cloaked in red--Mars?--glared up at her in all her finery. Nehellenia nodded and let the gentleman remove her stole.   

One of her own guards tugged at his collar. He was beginning to sweat under his mask and fur. The white kingdom was surprisingly warm. Nehellenia was still sniffling politely, a pink handkerchief held to her face. She knew her eyes were red, too. She needed to unpack her eye drops immediately. 

The guardsmen bowed to her in unison. "Right this way."  

The palace guards escorted her to her private room. It was as sumptuous as ever, befitting for royalty of course. She never had the same room twice in the ever-growing, labyrinthine castle.  

Before they left, the palace guards requested she not roam the castle without at least one escort. She smiled and nodded. 

"Whatever," she muttered under her breath as soon as they turned their backs on her. Her own guard followed behind to their sleeping quarters. Alone, Nehellenia found her toilette pouch and took it into the bathroom.   

She closed the door behind her and turned the light on. In front of her was a round vanity mirror surrounded by smaller lights. The sink was a levitating  glass bowl. The faucets were fine polished gold. Nehellenia reached out and touched her own reflection in the mirror. 

Her eyes were red and her nose was pinkish. Like she'd been crying. Nehellenia hasn't truly cried for a long time, in fact the last time may have been  _that_  day.   

She caressed her own face, as she often did while she was thinking of unpleasant memories. Her people adored her, celebrated her beauty in song, dreamed about her in their sleep and the essence reached her bedroom in pink streams. She corked some up in crystal jars for long trips; soaps were awful for her complexion. 

Ugh. She was going to give herself pimples again. She opened the crystal vial of solution and placed two drops in each of her eyes. She blinked away the excess and gently dabbed at her face with a tissue.  

She needed to be alone. She could be alone, but the moment she stepped outside these walls she would be attended to by her guards. No, she needed to be unfettered.  

Nehellenia left her room and walked purposefully down the hallway. The guards' quarters were never too far away from her own. 

The white door swung open like an apology. Nehellenia pushed at it with her court heel. Inside, her guards had finally freed themselves of their stifling uniforms. When Nehellenia pulled out the deep purple crystal, their faces blanched.  

"M-my queen, please!" the head guard stuttered. "The palace rules--" 

Dark energy whisked their forms back into the crystal. It gleamed in response to her mastery. She placed it back in her locket that dropped down into her cleavage, and then covered it up with her jewelry and bustier. 

There was nothing wrong with roaming the palace alone. They acted like she was going to kill someone. 

Nehellenia took her time walking in the sunlight--more for her body to adjust than enjoyment. The windows were high and arched, and the sunlight warmed each white step she took. The layout changed but the hallways were still more of the same. Marble, crystal grout, pink and gold and silver winding around high columns. She folded her hands together and placed them against her chest.  

Learning to transform had never gotten her anything. 

_"Look, mama!"_  

_The old crone queen was horrified when the girl appeared in her initial senshi form. She had admired herself in the mirror for at least half an hour before running into the throne room. The crone gasped and bit the back of her hand._  

_"I knew this day would come," she wheezed, "but never so soon. Take those disgusting garments off."_   

_"But mama," the child groaned, "I want to fight like Queen Serenity and her soldiers!"_  

_"Never. You'll never be like her if I can help it. Now take those off."_  

_The child sniffled and de-powered. She had no turn of phrase or trigger and she would never get one. The old crone trying to shuffle her off to the Moon Kingdom was the last straw._  

A savory odor caught her off guard. Food? She followed it slightly, then realized she was near the kitchen. They were preparing the banquet for tonight.  

Nehellenia clenched her fist. Damn. Were they going to forget her meatless entrée again? The last time she'd eaten beef by accident her whole face broke out. She stepped quickly into kitchen to find the sous chef.  

The grand kitchen was mostly empty, although she could see steam and smoke coming from the back. Someone was back there doing…something. She sniffed the air again. Whatever they were attempting to do smelled like it wasn't going well. Nehellenia has never touched so much as a pot of boiled water for tea and even she knows what burnt food smells like. 

She poked her head around the corner. Yes, food was burning in the kitchen because the chef was preoccupied with a woman. The lady was propped against the table, a long leg wrapped against the man's waist. They must have been in a hurry because he was still dressed and she had at least one shoe and one stocking on. Both were covered in sweat from their activities and the steam in the kitchen. 

Nehellenia chuckled behind her hand and muttered "seriously". She cleared her throat to speak above their grunts. 

"When you're done fucking, can you see to it that our request for a meatless entrée is entered this year?" 

The chef used colorful swear words Nehellenia had never heard--and she's heard a lot--as he pulled out of the woman, spurting semen onto her stomach. His face and chest were red with arousal and shame as he looked at the queen. The woman simply smirked. As Nehellenia left, she was still searching for her lost shoe and beginning to laugh. 

When Nehellenia was sure she was alone in the hallway again, she laughed too. She'd heard of things like that happening around the palace, was even morbidly curious to see them for herself, but never in a millennia did she think she would actually… 

She fiddled with her crystal again as her snickering died down. Okay, that was enough. She should probably get back to her room before she caught anyone doing anything worse. That was enough adventure for now. 

Her court heels clacked against the palace marble a little too loudly as she walked. She slowed down a bit and realized it wasn't just her footsteps echoing in the hallway. She whipped around, tresses and gown floating about her. 

"If you're following me…" she warned. A shadow giggled behind her. 

_Oh, do come on_ , she thought in annoyance. When she turned around, there was a large cocoon of silk in front of her. Her gasp and yelp were most unbecoming and she ended up on her rear end in the middle of the floor. 

The cocoon exploded in a show of streamers and sparkles shaped like butterflies. 

"Cocoon Planet Power, maaake up!"  

Nehellenia sighed. A woman stood before her in a lacey black bra with a sailor collar attached, a belt around her otherwise bare waist, and a mesh skirt that barely concealed matching panties.  

"The queen, she is ready to fight, no?" 

The woman pointed at Nehellenia on the floor. The queen swore and blushed when she realized she was in her battle garb again. She clutched her locket and black ribbons surrounded her as she depowered into her formal gown. 

"I supposed you were ready to battle me over your supper ruined, eh?" 

Nehellenia shook her head. "Dinner can be redone. However, I should fight you in the name of decency over that tacky outfit."  

The woman gasped and stamped her foot. "It is not indecent! Thees is the official outfit for a royalty of my planet!" 

Nehellenia was mildly surprised. "Royalty? I've never seen you before, nor have I ever heard of a planet 'Cocoon'." 

The woman now smirked and flipped her hair. "Perhaps not; we are a great distance away, and this is only our second visit to the grand Moon Kingdom."  

"Ah." Nehellenia gathered her skirts and walked around the lavender-haired woman. "Then enjoy your stay and I hope we will see you in the banquet hall."  

Nehellenia snickered impolitely at the woman's outraged snarl. She turned her back and began walking away, but quickly found her ankles entangled in the ribbon from before. She grunted and strained, but another ribbon caught her left wrist, and finally purple translucent material wrapped around her eyes. The world was gauzy and she felt a pressure around her throat. She needed to scream or sigh or both. 

"Let…me go…" she grunted, clawing at the ribbons around her neck that held like iron. 

The woman leaned up against her back and pressed her soft lips to Nehellenia's ears. "No."  

The sheer noose tightened and Nehellenia thought she would black out any moment. Suddenly, she collapsed in the middle of the hallway. Her hair draped around her like curtains. Through her haze, she heard the woman behind her mutter something, something like "playing" and "don't worry". Who was she talking to? Was someone looking? 

"Yes, my princess." 

The clicking of heels walking away. Nehellenia sat up just in time to see a tall, lean woman walking away. She had light colored hair and wore a crown, and a much more respectable gown suitable for courtly duties. The strange woman rose out of her deep bow and glared at Nehellenia under her bangs. 

"That was the true princess of Cocoon," Nehellenia muttered under her breath. Her gaze turned sharp. "So you are not royalty after all." 

"I am no servant," the woman hissed. "I am the royal guard!" 

Nehellenia crawled closer, her nails clicking against the marble. "But that makes you a subordinate." 

The woman blanched as the weight of her disrespect sank down on her. "Mi-mistress, I was only joking--it was just a game, no?" 

"I play  _no_  games, child!" 

Nehellenia's slender fingers wrapped around the woman's throat and she held her high, the very tops of her feet scraping along the floor although the height difference between them was minimal. Indeed, the woman would make a formidable senshi if she weren't at the mercy of a queen with uncontrolled power and rage. Dark energy crackled around in a vortex as Nehellenia's fingers clenched. The woman slowly turned purple, gasping for air and scratching Nehellenia's delicate, pale hands until they bled. 

The woman found herself abruptly on the ground, coughing and swallowing great gulps of air. She clutched at her throat. The energy around Nehellenia died down and she balanced herself against a nearby wall; she was faint, so faint. Her vision was blurry again. But she turned a sharp glare to the woman on the floor, turned heel, and left silently. 


	4. Pull down your institutions

Everyone that saw the morning's incident kept it to themselves. A few regarded Nehellenia fearfully. When she released her guards from their temporary prison, the skeptical glances of the rest of the court couldn't reach her.  

This was merely a seasonal, friendly meeting so there was no news to discuss. No more expansions for now. The graceful Moon queen was just in her beginning stages of pregnancy, only the slightest lowercase-C curve showing through her belly. She was choosing empire waist gowns over her usual elegant, body conforming fit. When she thought no one was watching she would pat the bump affectionately, smiling so serenely.   

Nehellenia couldn't imagine pregnancy. Oh, what it would do to her body. Her figure! The mere act of conceiving made her skin crawl. But, she had heard from one of her court members once, that in the final stages of the pregnancy a woman became her most beautiful. That thought was intriguing, but getting there…  

The thought of a little girl that looked and acted just like her. That's what the old crone wanted. She watched as Serenity occasionally rubbed her protruding belly.   

The dining room was unusually chilly, on the far side of the castle where very little light reached. It was almost like home for Nehellenia and her court and they did well here. Everyone else from more moderate climates shivered and pulled their thick shawls closer.

The court of the Cocoon planet seemed to be doing the worst. Their princess's delicate wings fluttered erratically, too short to wrap around her for comfort but still trying to be useful. Her senshi let their wings rest, folded against their backs. Looking at them, Nehellenia realized how gaudily they all dressed. They were all in various states of lingerie. Not that the short uniforms of the Moon Kingdom were much better, but she couldn't fathom how the Coocoon senshi fought without embarrassment.   

She leaned her head against her hand. Everyone was still being seated at the massive table, made of marble like nearly everything else. The marble took to her body heat well. They must be living the dream, she thought; her, with her male guard in utterly unremarkable clothing. The other planets with cute young girls running around in whatever they wished as long as it was cohesive. The thought of dressing up her guard in seifuku made her chuckle.  

They were not senshi per se. They controlled no magic, the deceased queen never saw fit to enchant them. Nehellenia held all the power herself. Some would call that dangerous.   

Every time Nehellenia's eyes drifted to the Cocoon side, the purple-haired senshi would lower her eyes. Was she staring? Nehellenia smirked, kept her gaze steady until the young woman looked up again--and quickly lowered her eyes, a light blush spreading across her cheeks and neck.  

Serenity was speaking somewhat cryptically today. There was something between her dulcet tones that Nehellenia wasn't grasping. The kingdom was in no danger but there seemed a threat on the horizon…some of her phrases came with sighs, brushes of her hair and glances at her belly. Trimester anxiety? (Nehellenia has no idea where she'd heard that turn of phrase from, or perhaps she made it up.)  

The unease was palpable in the room. There were uncertain glances and a few worried looks. But Serenity was smiling. That was the glow Nehellenia had fallen in love with ages ago.  

To give her eyes something else to rest on, she looked over at the senshi from Cocoon. The purple-haired one's gaze was steady on Serenity, her face blank and neutral. Nehellenia was a little disappointed now.  

When the bizarre speech ended, dinner was served. The palace was plenty in expertise at serving such a large group now, so the plates flew down the table swiftly and elegantly. Nehellenia checked her dish for any sort of meat. She was not disappointed this time, and the flavor was superb.   

Her new favorite target was picking at her food. What a wasteful girl. She clicked her tongue to herself and continued to eat.  

Dinner dragged on even once the plates had been taken up and no more food was doled out. Some of the more friendly kingdoms made conversation amongst each other. Nehellenia spied one of her guards wittling a piece of wood, presumably for his young son. He whistled happily as he worked. Why had he never made her, his queen, a gift? She was just about to say something when someone softly cleared her throat behind her. The queen turned around and was greeted with the sight of her favorite target, eyes cast downwards. The princess of Cocoon was beside her and Nehellenia realized now how short the woman was despite her regal stature.   

"Itzpapa is here to apologize," the princess said simply. She nudged her senshi.  

"I-I apologize, madam."   

Nehellenia muttered a simple "fine" behind her hand, but then a cruel idea crept in. She smirked and laced her fingers together.  

"What she did was pretty severe, don't you think?"  

The princess nodded. "Quite. If you wish for me to punish her, I'll leave you to advise. Or you can do it yourself."  

Itzpapa gasped in shock. "Is that legal?"  

The princess sighed. "Someone needs to do something with you."  

"It sounds as though you're a problem." Nehellenia barely repressed a cackle. "Come to my quarters at nine o'clock tonight. Be prepared to stay."  

 


End file.
